My Trust Is Slipping
by thepunkprincess1718
Summary: Lucy and Brett fanfic with a side of Archie and Kendra
1. Chapter 1

**ok so we're going to try this out if you don't like it tell us plz and if you do we'll keep writing.**

**Lucy' POV**

I was walking home from the bus stop with Kendra, we had a project to do and I didn't want to quit cheerleading to get my grades up. And I know what your thinking Lucy Dunn**(forgot her last name srry)** doing homework? I should be getting a nerd to do it but Kendra said she tried there all on strike...stupid nerds... wow way to cancel out eachother. "So what do you wanna do first?" kendra asked me. We had made up a few weeks ago after the whole Brett thing. But she's happy she has Archie and I have Brett and if she takes Brett there will be 1 less Kendra on this Earth! "Let's do science it's easier and i'm almost done with it anyway." "Ok" she answered. Ding! "Nevermind i got a text from Brett let's take a brake." I called down at her as I ran up the stairs. I could here her sigh from my room, gosh shes such a Drama Queen.

_**To lucy: Hey babe the guys and I were wondering if we could all go to the movies in a hour. wanna join?  
>from Brett<strong>_

_**To Brett: fine we can ...but ur picking me & kenn up u got it!  
>from Lucy<strong>_

I ran back down stairs to Kendra "Hey ken we're going to the movies get dressed" I told her. "But I am dressed" she said kind of offended. "You can do better" I mocked her as I went to the kitchen to get us some water. "But you said this outfit looked fab" she stated. "Yea that was when I still thought you were after brett" I said. She just nodded and took the water out of my hand. I started sipping my water untill I heard a big knock on the door. I would've choked to deathh if Kendra wasn't there. "Who cold that be!" I yelled pissed off that my dress was ruined. I opened the door and Malcolm and Eddie walked in. I groaned "what do you want hobbits?" I asked. "Brett sent us to pick you up" I shot daggers at them both "It's true we're not lying!" they both cowered behind Kendra. "Luce I thought it was in a hour?" she asked me. "It is...what are you guys doing here?" I qustioned them again. "Evan wants to see the previews" "wait we're going with Brains and Ugly betty?" I screamed. Kendra snickered and I sent her a look, I was VERY serious. "Yea?" they were afraid to answer "Fine kendra get in the car you two can walk" I said and grabbed the keys from Eddie. "Wait what?" he yelled. "Fine you can hitch a ride I don't care" I called back closing the door. The two stunned boys ran right after us and snatched the keys away. I looked at Malcolm, he gave me back the keys and then _GENTLY_ took the keys back. "Better" I answered. We drove down to the movies and we saw our group of "friends." It was raining so Malcolm got an umbrella and helped Ken out of the car and they both ran to our "buddies" Eddie came over to my side and took out an umbrella, he was about to start running untill I grabbed his collar. "I don't run" I told him and while he got soaked I was all nice and dry when we got to our "pals." You might be wondering why I said it like that because some of these people ARE my friends like Charlotte, Cassie, or Molly, or Brett, Evan and Archie. The others I tolerate but Patrice was on my death list. She had gotten me and Brett in a fight 2 days ago, she had said that Brett could do better. If it wasn't for my new manicure and Evan I would've punched that bitch in the face. "Hey babe" Brett said and hugged me "what no kiss?" I asked. "Nope save that for the movie" he said and poked my lips. I hated when he did that and he knows I do, he just did that so I could get mad.

**Kendra's POV**

We arrived at the theatre and I ran to Archie to give him a kiss, he has gotten much better since his last surgery and i'm really glad. "Hey ken bear" he choked I looked at him full of worry and I could tell that he could tell. "Don't worry it was just some chocolate" he reassured me. "Oh" I let out a long breath I didn't know i was holding. Archie grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm fine I promise" he said. "Hey kendra go get some seats with the girls we'll get the snacks and sodas okay?" Richie said grabbing Lucy by the hand and leading her to the me. She whipped her hand out of his hand and smacked him in the back of his head. "OW!" he screamed rubbing his head. Lucy did her signature smirk and strutted to the rest of the girls.

**Brett's POV**

I watched as Lucy walked away smirking, man was she a hottie. "Your girlfriend is brutal man" Richie said punching my arm. "Don't talk about my girl Rich" I told him. "Sorry dude" he apoligized. I just chuckled and the guys and I walked over to the popcorn line. "Okay Evan you stay here and help me get the popcorn, Eddiee and Malcolm candy, Richie and Simon drinks got it?" I ordered. Everyone nodded "what about me Brett?" Archie asked. I didn't want to tell him he couldn't do anything cause he couldn't carry anything so I told him to just stand there and look pretty. "I never get to do anything" he mumbled, I just patted his back. Me Evan and Archie walked over to the counter and the girl beind the desk looked at me and gasped. Crap! It's my ex-girlfriend Sally she was CRAZED I tell you! She was still madly in love with. "BRETT!" she yelled and hopped over the counter. "I've missed you soo much" she shrieked. "Heyyy Sally...what are you doing here" I moaned. "I work here silly" she yelled and huggd me. All of sudden Lucy walked in and smacked the daylights out of the girl and ran away.

**Lucy's POV**

Me and kendra had came out to tell the boys the movie was starting and that they needed to hurry. And then I walked in on Brett CHEATING ON ME! I walked over to them and smacked the blonde in the face and on purpose pushed my shoulder pass Brett as I ran to the bathroom Ken hot on my heals. "EVERYONE OUT!" I yelled and all of the ladies dashed out. "Lucy NO!" Kendra yelled as she slipped on a paper towel. I ran to the handicap stall and slid on my knees to the toilet and stuck my finger down my throat. 1 breakfast 2 lunch 3 snacks. I stood up and looked at my food and flushed it down the toilet. She was blonde...just like KENDRA! Kendra stood up and wiped herself off. "Luce you were doing SO well!" she whispered. "He still loves you ken" I whispered back. "What do you mean Brett loves YOU!" "No he doesn't kendra the girl was BLONDE just like YOU!" I screamed, the pain was coming back and I pushed my finger down my throat and flushed it. "stop it!" Kendra yelled back. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I started crying my eyes out and all my mascara dripped onto her sweater. "Why would he do this to me?" I cried. "I dont know hun...maybe it's not true" she guessed. "Ke-Ken-ke" I couldn't get the words out I was trying to catch my breath.

**Kendra's POV**

She kept stuttering my name, "Ken-ke" "You wanna go home?" I already knew the answer I just making sure, she nodded. "Okay let's go..come on" I said as I helped her up. I grabbed her hand and held it. When we got outside Brett was standing there waiting for us. "Luce i'm sorry it wasn't my fault she grabbed me and started hugging me!" he tried to comfort her "She was blonde! Brett!" Lucy yelled she was tearing up and was about to go into the bathroom. "Lucy I" and then the lights went off.

**Thanks just a little sample unless you want us to continue oh and check out our other story HOW WE MET.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's us! this is the 2nd chapter of my trust is slipping. Enjoy A&T!**

**Lucy's POV**

I clung to the first person I felt, I think it was Kendra...or maybe Brett. As long as it wasn't him, I didn't feel like touching that two timing creep. "Kendra" I whispered "Yea Lucy?" she said and it wasn't the person I was holding onto. I felt my way around to Kendra and pulled my phone out to shine it around. "Where's the light switch?" I asked looking at Brett "How am I supposed to know" he yelled at me. I felt anger pulse through my veins. NO ONE yells at Lucy! "Look Brett I don't wanna know where you _do_ _it_ with blondie, just tell me where the light thing is!" I yelled right back. He looked offended, that's what he gets you don't yell at your girlfriend. Ever! "Luce" Kendra started pulling me back a little. "Lets just get out of here ok" I demanded and she held my hand and we walked to the rest of our friends. "Eddie, I want to go home" I told him and he just looked at Brett, who was just walking slowly behind us. I turned around to see him and he was just shrugging at Eddie...well that is untill he saw me, and I gave him a 'I dare you to do that again' look. "No, we're not going home we're going to Kendra's house." he told everyone. "Excuse me?" Ken asked and we just looked at Brett and he went behind Evan. Yea the guy can beat up his friends but he can't take two little glares from his ex and his soon to be ex if he doesn't apologize. "Lets go guys" Evan said backing his friend up. "Girls in one car boys in the other" Charlotte said and she gave me a small smile. But Malcolm ruined it all "Wait there's 4 cars" he said. "Malcolm count there's 1. Me 2. Ken 3. Charlotte 4. Molly 5. Cassie that's all the girls, we can fit in 1 car genius" I told him and Patrice for some odd reason got offended. "What about me Lucy?" she asked. I was going to say 'uhm I don't classify you as a girl lumberjack' but I saw Evan beg me to be nice "Please" he mouthed "For me" "Oh yea, sorry Patrice you can ride with us too" I said and took the car keys from Brett. "Hey" he started "Hay is for horses" I told him and walked with the girls to the car and hopped in. Patrice was about to get in the passengers but I let Ken jump over me to get in. "Kendra I was about to sit-" but she saw the look on my face and groaned. "Back" I demanded and she got in the car. I sped off leaving the boys behind. All of us were laughing as I sped 10 miles over the speed limit.

**Patrice's POV**

OK so Lucy was going over the speed limit by 10 miles and soon 15. "Lucy" I said "Your going to get pulled over." "Shut up! Geek tool!" she laughed and so did my so called "friends" "PULL THE CAR OVER!" I screamed and to my surprise she did. She pulled to the side and slammed on the brakes. Lucy, Kendra, Charlotte, Molly, and Cassie just stared at me. Lucy stomped out of the car with Kendra and went to go talk to the boys. I rolled down the window so I could hear the conversation.

**Kendra's POV**

"Tell your _girl_, to quit screaming at me while I'm driving she could've made me crash!" Luce yelled at Evan. "Yeah, she's really getting on my nerves" I added nudging Lucy's arm. "Well there has to be a reason why she screamed" Evan sighed putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "So you're taking her side over ME?" Luce asked giving him a glare. "No" he said quickly and walked over to Brett. Pftt like that guy's gonna protect you from his girlfriend.

**Lucy's POV**

Patrice walked out of the car and pushed me on the ground. I stood up and looked at her, my girls came out of the car to back me up. This lady really wanted to get smacked. I got up and raised my fist. "I'm tired of you always pushing me around you...you bulimic bitch!" she yelled. Hold on what the hell did she just say? Everyone including her gasped, she put her hand over her mouth. "Lucy i-I'm so so sorry" she stuttered. "You're bulimic Lucy?" Richie asked concern in his eyes. "How'd you know" I whispered to Patrice. "Who TOLD YOU!" I screamed, Brett tried to calm me down but I was WAY pass pissed. I could've swore she was trying hard not to smile. Bitch. "I did Luce I was trying to let her know just in case-" But I cut him off. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!"I shrieked.

**Charlotte's POV**

How could Brett do this to Lucy? She hated Patrice and he knew it, we all knew it. Lucy was so pissed she ran to the car and all the chearleaders hopped in the car without...Patrice and sped off. She was speeding down the highway with tears falling down her cheeks. Kendra rolled the windows down so the air could dry her eyes. I leaned over to Molly and whispered in her ear. "Where are we going?" I asked, she just shrugged her shoulders. "Kendras' house" Lucy sniffed. She was looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

**Kendra's POV**

We got to my house and Lucy ran in my room followed by me and the other girls. She ran over to "her" dresser. Sometimes if her parents or Brett got on her nerves she would spend the night or weekend over here. Lucy pulled out her black cami that came down to her belly button. "What are you doing?" I asked her sitting on my bed. "I'm staying over" she hissed and pulled out some capris. I heard a knock on my door and then rough footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shit!" Lucy sighed and dove in the closet. "Where is she?" Brett asked panting I shrugged my shoulders and he gave me a look. "What?" I squeeked "Oh my gosh Lucy where ever you are I'm soo so so sorry" Patrice wailed. Lucy suddenly came out of the closet. She stood infront of Patrice and everyone else with her hands on her waist. She cocked her hip out to the right and tilted her head ever so slightly to the left. Charlotte, Molly, Cassie and I stood behind Lucy. You know to make it look more intimidating.

**Brett's POV**

Once all the chearleaders were standing together in the most bitchiest way, I decided to speak up. "Luce" I started but she gave me the most evilist glare ever! "Wow uhm you guys really look like cheerleaders right now" Evan choked. Man, this was awkward I was kind of counting on one of the guys to back me and Evan up but that wasn't happening. "Well if you need us we'll be downstairs" Richie said motioning to Simon, Malcolm and Eddie. They dashed out of the room and Archie looked up at the girls.

**Archie's POV**

As soon as the four ran out of the room the screaming started. There was yelling and hollering and I could've swore I saw Lucy pulling Patrice's hair out by the hand fulls. It was all so overwhelming I just couldn't take it! I tried to speak but I could barely breathe. I started swinging my crutch around like crazy trying to get someone to notice. I fell on the floor and everyone crowded around me. The last thing I saw before my vision went completely black was Kendra...my girlfriend standing over me crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry that it has been this long we don't blame anyone if they don't read. But anyway here we go Chapter 3.**

**Lucy's POV**

Archie just passed out…he's on the ground…breathing? I hope so..I think I have to throw up.

"I'm going to get some water," I whispered to Charlotte she nodded her head and turned back to Archie.

I ran downstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. I know I have'nt aten anything but I just really need to. Just really quick. I put my hand up my mouth when I heard the door bust open.

**Brett's POV**

I made sure the guys were helping Archie as I looked around for Lucy, this wasn't over yet. I looked up and down, left to right. I could'nt find her. The idea of her throwing up made me run downstairs to the guest bathroom. I tried jiggling the doorknob…didn't work. I took a few steps back and rammed my shoulder into the door and saw Lucy looking up at me.

"Y-y-yep theres my contact" she stuttered, picking up nothing with her finger.

"Luce, you don't wear contacts babe" I sighed grabbing her wrist and helping her up from the the tiled floor.

"Why?" I whispered in her ear, pulling her into my chest.

She just stood there silently breathing with her arms wrapped gently around my waist.

"It's a habit you know?" Lucy mumbled burrying her face into my shirt.

**Kendra's PLOV**

Archie slowly woke up. His eyes were drooped slightly but he was awake. I leaned over and hugged him

"Its alright Kendra" he sighed. But I just started crying.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin. I looked into his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too Archie" I smiled.


End file.
